


Let Go

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [5]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 4.75k of pure kink, Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Puppy Play, Trans Conner Kent, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: When Conner can't stop worrying about a mission gone wrong, Dick takes it upon himself to help get him to focus on something else. If that something else happens to be being his puppy, well, that's just a plus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a ~1k chapter of Housebreaking and then it......kind of exploded. Plot bunnies, man. They'll get you every time. 
> 
> TW for mild degradation, but in a loving context

“Hey cutie,” Dick said, walking up behind Kon and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Guess what time it is!”

“Hm?” Kon said, looking up from his laptop, where he was currently engrossed in re-reading the reports from Young Justice’s last mission.

“Babe. You need to stop worrying about it,” Dick said, reaching forward and closing the laptop. “Remember how much shit we fucked up when we were younger?”

“But we’re in charge! We’re supposed to keep them from--”

“Cassie is going to be fine. She’s learning and growing. So there was a little explosion. That happens. So there was a slight….multiple fracture. I dare you to name a bone in my body that I haven’t broken yet. It’ll heal, I promise.”

It was stressful, watching the first round of kids they’d mentored coming into their own. Letting them take the lead on missions instead of micromanaging things. But while Dick had plenty of practice with things like this from Robins leaving the nest, and was getting better at relaxing and handling it, Conner was just getting anxiety from transitioning from the transfer from field leadership to mentorship.

Dick walked around the chair, set the laptop on the table next to him, and sat down on Kon’s lap.

“It sucks, okay? I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t. I’m worried too. But look how far she’s come! Think about it. We let _Cassie_ take the lead on a _stealth_ mission. We did good work with her.”

Kon sighed and leaned his head against Dick’s. “If this is how our parents felt, how the hell did they ever let us have Young Justice?”

Dick kissed the top of his head. “We didn’t really give them much of a choice, remember?”

Kon sighed even louder and flopped his head forward. “Oh god, Dickie, I’m turning into my father.”

“Bruce or Clark?”

“Yes.”

Dick stood up and held out his hand. “That’s it. I’m calling it. It’s officially time to get you to stop thinking.”

Conner nodded slowly, taking his hand and letting Dick pull him up. “I’m late for date night, aren’t I?”

“No worries, love. I think I’d best rearrange my plans anyway.” Dick squeezed his hand and leaned up to give him a kiss. “I love you, y’know.”

Kon smiled. “I love you too. Sap.”

Dick pulled him by the hand in the direction of the bedroom. Once they were in, he let go of Kon’s hand to close the door behind them, turning the lock even though no one else was home to interrupt them. Then he turned and looked Conner up and down.

“Raise your arms.”

Slowly, Conner raised his arms. Dick slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off.

“There we go. Such a pretty puppy.”

“Diiiick,” Kon said. The tips of his ears turned pink.

“No, you’re a very pretty puppy,” Dick said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. He knelt to unbutton Kon’s pants and pull them down, along with his briefs. “I’m gonna take good care of you, don’t worry.”

Conner stepped out of his pants and underwear, leaving him standing naked.

“Sit down, pet,” Dick said, and Conner obediently sat. “Good boy.” He scratched behind Conner’s ears and went to the toy chest. “What collar do you want today?”

“One of the heavier ones,” Kon said. Dick went for the sturdiest one they had, a heavy black leather collar with blue edges and red stitching. It had a pawprint charm hanging from it that said “Dick’s Pretty Puppy.”

He put his hand under Kon’s chin and gently raised it. He looped and buckled the collar around Conner’s neck, sliding two fingers under it to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Good pup,” Dick said, gently scratching behind his ears. He could feel the tension melting out of Kon’s shoulders as he began to slip into pup mode. Dick went back to the chest and took out a length of rope, wrapping it around him in a simple chest harness, stroking his shoulders and chest as he went. He did several loops, as tight as he could make it without cutting off circulation. It didn’t feel unpleasant, just snugged in safely. “There we go. So pretty.”

Kon barked happily and Dick smiled. He was slipping deeper, getting out of the worries in his head.

“Roll over,” Dick said. He helped a bit by pushing Conner’s shoulder back so that he flopped back on the bed, then gently guided him to turn over. “Good boy!”

Kon felt a single finger at the base of his spine, slowly tracing down until it reached his hole. It circled the rim slowly.

“Relax for me, my good dog.”

Kon heard the sound of a bottle of lube clicking open, then felt a slick finger resuming the slow circles. Dick put just a bit of pressure on his hole, pressing just the tip of his finger inside.

“Good pup,” Dick murmured, fucking his finger slowly in and out, going a bit deeper each time. Kon shuddered as he got to the first knuckle. He kept going slowly deeper, until finally Conner felt Dick’s hand brush his ass. Then Dick pulled his hand out, and Kon whimpered, feeling empty.

“Let’s get your tail in, okay love?”

Conner heard the lube click open again, then felt something a bit less malleable than Dick’s finger slip inside him. He wiggled his butt experimentally, and felt his tail wag. It felt natural, like it was supposed to be there.

“Aww, look at your sweet waggy tail,” Dick said, moving back up his body and giving him a quick kiss.

“Now, I’m not going to gag you right now, as long as you’re good, but I don’t want you to speak unless I ask you to use words. Just pup noises, nods, and taps. Of course the exception is if you need to safeword. Okay?”

Conner opened his mouth, then thought better of it and nodded.

“Good boy, good pup,” Dick said. He tangled a hand in his hair and used it to pull his head back to kiss him. “Now I want you to use words. What’s your color, pet?”

“Green.”

“I’ve got a special treat for you today, darling. Hands and knees for me” He clipped a leash to Kon’s collar, a bit longer than the usual one, and led him into the kitchen. Waiting for him were two bowls under the table. One of water, and one empty. “Now, dinner will be here soon, and I’ll have to go to the door, but if you need me I want you to bang on the cabinets twice, good and loud. If you need to safeword out, you can bang three times or yell red. Is that okay, pup?”

Kon nodded and yipped, rubbing up against Dick’s leg.  

“Now, drink your water.”

Conner obediently set to lapping at the water bowl while Dick washed his hands. Once Kon finished, Dick took a pitcher out of the fridge and refilled it.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. Kon bolted up on all fours, head shooting upright, and barked.

“Ssssssh, no babe, no barking,” Dick said, running a hand down his spine. “I’ve got to go real quick, but when I come back, I want that water bowl to be empty, and I want you sitting on your knees with your hands behind your back.”

He bent to give Kon a quick kiss before heading for the door. It was safely out of eyeshot of the kitchen, and while Dick hated when Kon couldn’t see him, it was more important not to traumatize the nonconsenting delivery guy.

As he drank, Kon heard a bit of chatter about paying, the delivery guy thanking Dick for a generous tip, and then the door swinging closed.

“Guess what babe! It’s dinnertime!” Dick said in a sing-song voice, holding a bag of Chinese takeout. He set it on the table and reached down to look in the water bowl. “Good pup, drinking up for me. I got you a yummy treat!”

Kon shifted on his knees, wiggling his butt and barking excitedly.

“You can move now,” Dick said, and Conner instantly stood up and pulled out a chair.

“No, bad dog,” Dick scolded, gently tapping the bridge of Conner’s nose. “No puppies at the table. Get down.”

Kon whined as he returned to his hands and knees.

“Now, if you’re good, you’ll get treats,” Dick said, opening a container to reveal a box of dumplings. He went to the fridge again and refilled the water bowl, then moved both bowls so they were closer to his chair. “You’ve got to eat like a good puppy,” he said, opening a box of noodles and bending to transfer it to the empty food bowl.

Dick opened his sesame tofu and started mixing it with his rice. Kon looked at the dog bowls for a moment, until Dick looked down at him and said “What are you waiting for, pup? Dig in!”

It was a bit of a challenge trying to figure out how to eat noodles with his face in the bowl. He ended up doing a lot of slurping, and had to use the water to wash it down more than once. It still tasted delicious.

“Hey Kon,” Dick said, and Kon instantly lifted his head. “Do you want a treat?”

Kon sat up on his knees and stuck his tongue out, tail wagging happily behind him. Dick smiled and popped a dumpling in Kon’s mouth.

“Who’s a good boy!” Dick said. “You are! It’s you!”

Kon laid his head against Dick’s thigh as he chewed the dumpling. Dick petted his hair and scratched gently at the back of his head.

“You’re doing so good for me, babe,” Dick said. Kon wagged his tail as Dick gave him another dumpling. Dick leaned down to kiss his forehead and then went back to his tofu. Kon looked up at him pleadingly, but once it became apparent that Dick wasn’t giving him any more dumplings at the moment, went back to his noodles.

Dick fed him dumplings periodically throughout the meal, and once got up to refill his water bowl. Conner was deep into pup space and quickly losing track of how much he was drinking, only knowing that Dick wanted him to drink.

When he ran out of noodles, he looked up at Dick and whined for attention, slowly and hopefully wagging his tail. Dick had finished his tofu already--it was much faster to eat with a fork than from a dog bowl--and had just been waiting for Kon.

“Want another treat, angel?” Dick said. Conner eagerly opened his mouth in hope of a dumpling.

“No, a better treat than that,” Dick said. He untied Conner’s leash from the table. “What’s your color?”

Kon tapped Dick’s leg once for green.

“All right then,” Dick said. “Hands and knees, pup.” Kon probably didn’t need reminding, but Dick said it anyway, just in case. He pulled gently on the leash to guide him into the bedroom.

“Sit,” Dick said once Kon had been led into the middle of the room. Kon sat obediently on his knees, waiting to see what Dick would do next. 

“Now, this is a little something I got just for you,” Dick said. Kon wasn’t entirely sure what he was holding. It was probably a sex toy, not a dog toy, but he couldn’t be entirely sure as it didn’t look much like any of their other toys. There was a bulb at one end, attached to a flexible...antenna, maybe?

“Lie back and spread your legs.”

Okay, so definitely a sex toy.  

Kon laid on his back and spread his thighs wide.

“Mmmm, good pet,” Dick said. Dick brushed a finger over Kon’s clit, making him shudder and whine. “Such a pretty pup.” He dipped the finger inside, crooking it against Kon’s g-spot, and then pulled it out and sucked it clean. “So _wet_ for me.”

“I’m going to put this inside you now,” he said, holding up the toy again so Conner could see it. Conner sighed as he slipped the bulb inside. The longer, curving bit went snugly between his labia, passing over his clit.

“There we go, my good dog.” Dick crawled up along his body and kissed him slowly, sweetly. “What a good boy. Now do you want your treat?”

Kon barked an affirmative, nodding vigorously. Dick stood and pulled off his shirt. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants, then shucked his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them in one fluid motion. He settled himself onto the bed and spread his legs wide.

“Come and get it,” he said, gesturing between his legs.

Conner jumped up onto the bed and crawled over to Dick. Settling on his elbows, rump in the air, he wagged his tail as he took a first lick. Dick moaned quietly and put one hand in Kon’s hair. With the other, he took his phone and pressed a few buttons.

Kon made a strangled, high-pitched noise and pressed his head against Dick’s thigh as the toy inside him suddenly shuddered to life.

“You like that, pet?” Dick said, stroking his hair. “I’m controlling the settings, so the closer I get, the more vibrations you get.”

Conner’s breathing was shaky, and each exhale was punctuated with a quiet moan.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Dick smiled wickedly. “You don’t get to come till after I do. And I might play with the settings a little for some fun surprises.”

Dick tapped his phone twice. The vibrator spiked, abruptly turning up to high speed. Conner cried out, then bit his hand to contain his whimpers. Then it slowed again to the initial, teasing speed.

Conner took a deep, steadying breath and turned back to focusing on Dick. He licked into him, tongue curling and teasing at every spot he could reach. He lifted his head and met Dick’s eyes, smirking as he deliberately licked his lips and hummed his appreciation of the taste.

Dick groaned. “My gorgeous pup. My pretty pretty puppy. Fuck.” He tightened the hand in Kon’s hair, guiding him back between his legs.

Kon licked over the whole of Dick’s vulva, then traced up Dick’s inner labia, the right then the left, kissing and licking and gently nipping.

“So good,” Dick said, and sped up the vibrator. “Make me come.”

Conner pushed two fingers into Dick. Dick’s hips twitched up against his will, but he controlled himself enough to grind back down into the bed.

“Good... _shitfuck,”_ he said as Conner pushed up into his g-spot. “Good dog.”

Kon pushed back the hood of Dick’s clit with his tongue. Dick whined as he scraped his teeth across it, and tapped at his phone. The vibrator inside Kon switched to quick, sharp pulses. Kon moaned around Dick’s clit, and pumped his fingers in and out faster.

“Mmm, puppy,” Dick said. He was trying to sound commanding, and still kept an edge of domination in his voice, but it was hoarse and strangled, and interrupted by gasps for air. “Someone wants to be allowed to come.”

Dick laughed, then cried out as Kon curled his fingers just so and _rubbed._ He tapped the phone again, and the vibrator sped up. He could see Kon trembling, his free hand shaking against his thigh and his tail trembling.

“Close,” Dick gasped out between groans. “Oh fuck babe.”

Kon licked around the head of Dick’s clit, tracing his tongue around the flare. He rubbed harder against Dick’s g-spot and twirled his tongue in quick circles around his clit. He pushed hard against his g-spot and sucked on his clit, and that was it.

“ _KON!”_

Dick’s hips bucked up and Conner’s name turned to an incoherent scream. He gushed over Kon’s face and hand as his thighs shook and his walls clenched around Kon’s fingers. He babbled words that sounded like praise but were almost incomprehensible. Dick moved his other hand to Kon’s head, both hands tugging at his hair as he kept licking at Dick’s clit and rubbing at his g-spot. He came down from the high after what seemed like ages, gasping and twitching. Kon pulled his fingers out and moved down from Dick’s clit, lapping up Dick’s come.

“How does it taste, pup? Do you like the mess you’ve made? You can use words.”

“Tastes so good. Sweet and good. Love making you come.” His face was wet and shining. His breathing was still labored from the vibrator pulsing inside him.

“Good puppy. Feels good.”

Conner kept cleaning Dick up, licking up as much of his come as he could. He looked at the damp spot on the bed with satisfaction. Dick’s clit twitched and his vagina clenched as Kon licked inside.

Dick sighed happily. “Such a good little slut for me. So desperate for my come. Look at you. Shaking and wanting so bad to come yourself, but so needy for my taste that you just keep licking. Maybe I should make you make me come again.”

Kon wagged his tail and hummed an affirmative.

“Color?” Dick asked. Kon tapped his thigh once for green. “Then make me come again.”

Dick was always easier to push over the edge if Conner caught him on the heels of his first orgasm. He was relaxed enough that Conner slipped in a third finger. This time, Dick couldn’t control as his hips bucked up into the feeling of fullness and stretch. Kon flattened his tongue out against the underside of Dick’s clit and flicked up over and over again. He pulled his fingers out and Dick clenched against thin air, desperate to be filled again. Conner thrusted his fingers back in and carefully scraped his teeth over the head of Dick’s clit.

Dick was over the edge and falling. His head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had no air to do anything but gasp and ride out his second orgasm. His hips rocked up and down as he chased the pleasure on his clit and inside him. He moaned short and quick with each contraction. His second orgasm lasted even longer than the first, overwhelming him with the pleasure. Just at the point where it was almost too much, his shaking slowed.

“Kiss me,” he said. Dick always needed kisses after coming. They helped steady him and bring him back down to earth. Plus he just loved kisses, and he wanted to make Conner squirm just a bit longer.

Kon surged his body and was kissing him in an instant. Dick could feel him trembling from the vibrator pulsing inside him.

“You taste like me,” Dick murmured against his lips. “You weren’t lying; I do taste good.”

Conner wagged his tail.

“Do you wanna come, pup?” Dick asked. He made the vibe inside Kon pulse just a bit faster. He could tell that Conner was already close from the shudders he gave every time the vibrations hit him. “Get on the floor.”

Conner cocked his head in confusion.

“I said get on the floor if you want to come today. Hands and knees.”

Conner climbed off the bed and got on the floor. Dick picked up a pillow from the bed and followed behind him. Kon waited still and alert on his hands and knees, his tail shaking slightly from the shuddering of the vibrator inside him.

“Good boy.” Dick ruffled his hair and ran a hand down his back, scratching him at the dip of his spine. “Stay still.”

Dick set the pillow against the wall across from the bed and put his phone next to it. He went to the closet and pulled out a puppy pad, spreading it out in front of the pillow. Dick walked back to Kon and laid a hand on his back.

“Your tail would get in the way, babe, so I gotta take it out, okay?”

Conner nodded. Dick gripped his tail at the base and gently wiggled, easing it out. Kon whimpered.

“I know, darling. It feels empty. And you wanna come so bad, don’t you?”

Kon barked.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you, pup.”

Dick sat down against the pillow with his legs spread wide and set Kon’s tail at the edge of the pad.

“Come here and sit with your back against me,” he said, patting the mat in front of him. Kon crawled over and settled against him. “Spread your legs.”

Conner spread his trembling thighs. Dick wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck, making Kon’s breath hitch.

“Good boy. Good pup. You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Dick kissed down his neck again, biting and sucking hard at his pulse point. “Mm, I gotta figure out how to leave hickeys. I bet I could steal some blue kryptonite from B. Make you a pretty puppy collar so I could mark you up good. So you’d remember how you spread your legs for me and begged me to fuck you. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Conner moaned and spread his legs wider.

“If only you could see yourself. Begging and whining like the needy puppy you are. So fucking pretty for me. Your face still all messy with my come.” Dick moved his hand between Kon’s legs, teasing around his clit but not quite touching. “Such a pretty little slut for me. Are you shaking because you want to come, or because you need to piss?”

Kon let out a moan that choked on a sob. Dick ran a comforting hand down his side as his other hand circled Kon’s vagina, getting his fingers wet. Dick could feel the sharp pulses of the vibrator.

“Give me your fingers. The ones you fucked me with. Let me taste.”

Kon raised his hand to Dick’s lips and Dick took the three fingers that had been inside him into his mouth. He licked around and between them and pulled back with a slurp.

“Mmm, you made me so wet,” he said. “Your turn, pup. You want to taste yourself? How wet you are for me?”

He held up his hand and Conner eagerly sucked on the fingers Dick had been touching him with.

“What a good puppy,” Dick said. He pulled the fingers out of Kon’s mouth and stroked his inner thigh. “Do you want to come? Or do you want to piss yourself like a good filthy puppy?”

He picked up his phone and turned the vibrator up to full force, disabling the pulse setting so it was constantly thrumming against Kon’s g-spot.

“I could let you do both, you know. Let you come and piss all over yourself. Do you want that?”

Kon nodded frantically.

“Okay, love.,” Dick said. “You’re so close, aren’t you? So desperate?” He circled his fingers around Kon’s vagina again to moisten them. Then, finally, he moved them to Conner’s clit, rubbing fast and hard in tiny circles. Kon screamed, hips moving frantically up into Dick’s fingers, begging for more, faster, harder, and Dick obliged, speeding up until he felt Conner tense, on the verge of orgasm.

“Let go,” Dick whispered in his ear, voice low.

Conner keened as he came and lost control of his bladder all at once. His stream was fast and heavy at first, then came in fast spurts as his orgasm wracked his body. Dick slowed his rubbing but kept going, working him through the tremors and prolonging his orgasm. Kon’s shuddering breaths turned to sobs of pleasure and overstimulation.

“Good pup,” Dick said quietly. “Good dog, so good for me. There you go. Coming so good for me. Wetting so pretty.”

Kon’s stream slowly tapered off as his quaking slowed. He turned his head, silently begging for a kiss. Dick pecked his lips and then leaned in again for a longer, deeper kiss.

“Mmm, good dog,” Dick said. He reached for his phone and turned off the vibrator. “What a good puppy. You did so good today. My sweet, precious puppy. Can you stand up for me? You can walk on your feet now. And talk if you want, but you don’t have to.”

Conner didn’t always want to talk after scenes. Especially coming out of pup mode, it took him time to be verbal again. Dick never pressured him to speak; instead they’d worked out a system of communication through taps.

Conner’s legs were a little shaky as he stood. Dick stood too, standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“I need you to sit down on the bed for me,” Dick said. He moved next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, helping him as he walked to the bed. Once he sat down, Dick moved behind him and untied the knots on his bindings with quick, practiced hands.

“Do you want a shower?” Dick asked. Kon shook his head.

“Too tired.” The words came out a bit slurred.

“Okay, love. Will you be okay if I go get a warm washcloth to clean you up? You got yourself all messy. My pretty messy puppy.” Dick kissed his cheek.

Kon nodded. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom so Dick could stay in eyeshot. He didn’t like to leave Kon alone during aftercare.

He walked over and picked up Kon’s tail and the wet puppy pad, bundling the pad so that nothing dripped on the floor. He threw the pad in the bathroom trash and set the tail next to the sink to clean later.

Dick turned on the hot tap and washed his hands as it warmed up. He got a soft washcloth from the drawer next to the sink and dampened it, wringing it out so it wasn’t too wet.

“Hey gorgeous, I’m back,” he said as he walked back over.

Conner had laid down on the bed while Dick was in the bathroom.

“Here, let me see your face,” Dick said. “Gotta get you clean, my pretty messy puppy.” He took the washcloth and wiped Conner’s cheeks and chin clean. “There we go, darlin’.” He kissed the tip of Kon’s nose. “Can you open your legs for me?”

Kon sleepily opened his legs so Dick could wipe down his inner thighs.

“Good job! What a good puppy. Roll over?”

Conner rolled over. Dick gently cleaned the backs of his thighs and his ass, then tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom. It landed on the tile with a wet thwack.

“Let’s get your collar off, babe,” Dick said, reaching for the buckle.

Conner shook his head. “Want it on.”

Dick nodded. “Well, can I at least trade it out for a softer one? This one will hurt your neck if you sleep in it.”

Kon nodded. “Mmkay. But fast. Wanna stay collar on.”

Dick smiled. Conner was obviously drifting off to sleep, his words getting jumbled. It was adorable. He went to get the softest collar they had, just a strip of soft leather and a buckle. He strapped it loosely around Kon’s neck above the other collar. As quickly as he could, he unbuckled and pulled off the larger collar and tightened the new one, slipping two fingers between it and Conner’s neck to check the fit.

“There you go, angel. Wanna scoot up the bed and get under the covers? I’m gonna go turn off the light, okay?”

“Mmmkay.”

Dick didn’t like sleeping in pure darkness. He got twitchy when he couldn’t see what was around him. For tactical reasons, he reasoned to himself, even though it was probably PTSD. He turned on a small Batman nightlight before turning off the bedroom and bathroom lights.

He stopped for a moment when he got back to the bed, just to look at Kon. He was lying on his tummy, just his legs scooted under the covers like he’d gotten too tired halfway through to even pull up the covers.

“Sleepy puppy,” Dick murmured, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over them both. He laid down on his side and put an arm around Kon. “My precious cuddlepup. You were so good for me today.”

“Mmm. Love you.” Conner tilted his face up. Dick pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Love you too.” Dick said, snuggling in closer. “Sweet dreams.”

He closed his eyes, and he and his puppy drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.lovense.com/bluetooth-remote-control-vibrator) is the vibrator Dick used on Kon! Except a little less pink and a little more Waynetech.


End file.
